


It's Gonna Be Okay

by Blubunn



Series: You're Beautiful [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Human Castiel, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out on a little date.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

 

"Stand right here," Dean placed Castiel in the middle of the field he'd parked Baby in front of. "I'll be right back."

"You're still not going to tell me what we're doing out here?" Castiel called as Dean went back to Baby. He was met with silence as Dean disappeared into the shadows. He could still make out his silhouette as well as Baby's, but his detail was gone. He pulled his coat tighter around him as the cool night air nipped at him.

A series of events forced Castiel to become human again some months ago. Dean, as well as their doctor were helping him through it, which made the experience much more pleasant than the first time he was human, even if it didn't completely erase his losses.

Once again, as he watched Dean's shadow move in the darkness, he felt overwhelmed by the loss of his ability to see his soul. He felt stinging behind his eyes and his lips trembled as he tried to keep his tears from falling. Then there was a flash of light, and a tear did escape when Castiel flinched. He wiped his eyes, trying to get used to the bright lights of Baby on him as well as getting rid of the tears his idling thoughts provoked. When he could see again, Dean was approaching him. He finally noticed there was music coming through Baby's open windows.

"Cas," Dean murmured when he reached him, his face still in shadows from Baby's headlights illuminating his back. Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s waist, "I know things have been difficult. We've done what we could to make it easier, but there's no denying that it's been hard. Especially, after what happened to you."

"Dean--" Castiel quieted when Dean brushed his lips against his own. Dean swayed them in place to Baby's music and Castiel let him continue after he pulled back from the kiss.

"You've been so good to me. So patient. Even after everything. I can look in the mirror and not flinch at the sight of myself because you supported me, and you let me support you. I want you to know that I appreciate it. The help you've given me. The help you let me find. Accepting the help I needed to give to you. Cas, you let me stand on my own. You let me have that, but you never let me forget that you would catch me when I fall. You made getting back up so much easier than it's ever been for me."

Dean swayed them around so the light shined on both of them. He was smiling brightly, his eyes glimmering with love for the man in his arms. The sight caught Castiel’s breath. "You're so beautiful..." Castiel interrupted with quiet awe.

Dean laughed and brought his lips to Castiel’s. He kissed him thoroughly with emotion, holding him close. When he pulled back, he smiled so broadly and said, "I love you, Castiel. Thank you for staying by me." Dean chuckled as happiness seemed to bubble over inside him, "I can't wait to grow old with you." Castiel’s lips broke into a matching smile and he laughed, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and kissing him again. It had taken some time, and they both still had work to do, but Dean seemed to finally have a hold on the love he needed to find for himself.


End file.
